charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Neena
Neena is an evil magical being who was working with a warlock named Hogan. History As Isabel I sabel, aka Neena appeared in To The Warren Born, a six-page short story, in the comics about Charlotte Warren with the power of Precognition. She is a mysterious woman who was only spoken about in whispers. Charlotte Warren said she was much more then a witch. She refused to help Charlotte abort her baby and instead gave her a special talisman of the Triquetra. She told her to go to a local woman who would help her to give birth. Charlotte was afraid to do this as she had conceived the child before marriage and her finaceé was missing. She didn't think she could do it alone and somehow knew he would not return. Isabel explained that it was her child who knew this as she had the gift of Premonition and much more, unlike her parents. That is why she would not help her abort as she said her child had to be born for everyone's sakes. Isabel however agreed to help her as someone she loved was taken from her and she knew what Charlotte felt. That is why she gave her the Triquetra to guide her to Eva who with the future Charmed Ones help would give birth to a healthy powerful baby girl Melinda Warren, who would start the Warren/Halliwell line and foresee the coming of the Charmed Ones. As Victoria Charmed Lives Neena and a warlock, Hogan wait in a club on Weasel. An Angel of Destiny visits them and tells them whatever their plan is, it is not destined to happen. Neena sends the Angel away to an unknown plane while Hogan projects rage onto people at the club. Weasel meets up with them and hands them a paper. Hogan takes the paper and Neena kills Weasel when he tried to make a move on her. The paper appears to be a map when Neena and Hogan find the entrance to a cave. They go into the cave and end up in a scary, lava filled lair. HoganNeenaAoD.jpg|Neena and Hogan visited by and Angel of Destiny NeenaKillsWeasel.jpg|Neena kills Weasel NeenaHoganCave.jpg|Neena and Hogan found the entrance to a cave NeenaHoganCave_2.jpg|Neena and Hogan on their way to the lair NeenaHoganArriveLair.jpg|Neena and Hogan arrive at the lair No Rest for the Wicca Neena and Hogan are conversing with a smoke-type being, who appears to be in charge of them. It tells them that they must do something before it can return to full power. She and Hogan kill Paige's latest charge, a boy-witch named Brent. Comic Issue 2 Prev 6.jpg Innocents Lost Neena and Hogan ar at the burial site of The Hollow and attack the new Guardians, taking a sample of soil and give it to the misty master. The two of them bring the Source of All Evil back to life as a golem. Mortal Enemies In the underworld, The Source is ready to make his next move, leaving Hogan and Neena behind to work on "more important things". Unnatural Resources Back in the underworld, Neena is mixing up something in a cauldron of her own, while telling Hogan to be patient and being cryptic about not being trustworthy. She creates a Spell to share the Source's powers. She kills Hogan with her gainend power: Energy Beam. index.jpg|Neena tells Hogan to be patient UNNATURAL RESOURCES NeenaPotion.jpg UNNATURAL RESOURCES NeenaThrone.jpg The Heir Up There In the Underworld, Rennek has teamed up with the Horned Demon and his minions in order to go on a rampage and massacre a group of vampires. He sets his sights on the Vampire Queen, Lorna, who he claims that he won't kill yet. Lorna tries to feign innocence when Rennek points out that she had upset a friend of his. Just then, Neena shows up and yells at Lorna for not showing allegiance to her after she granted Lorna the powers to make her a Vampire Queen. Lorna wants to negotiate further, but a fed up Neena conjuress a bunch of stakes to pierce and kill Lorna. Neena is pleased that the vampires have been dealt with, as that allows her plan to proceed for the Underworld. Rennek, however, is suspicious that the demons don't know who they are really working for. He then calls Neena by two different names - Isabel and Victoria - and that he knows her true intentions. Oh, Henry in the Underworld, Neena doesn't want The Charmed Ones involved with her scheme, which is why Rennek didn't attack them before. She would of left them out entirely, if she didn't have to divide The Source's powers to make her army more stronger. Rennek knows what Neena's real plan is however the other demons don't. He has also collected enough orbs for her attack. She get's a group of demons to help her plan out the the attack. The Charmed ones orb to the Bridge, where they find multiply demon's attacking The Elders. Paige suddenly sees Kyle and tries to save him but Rennek quickly kills him with a arrow while Neena takes his orbing power. Neena faces the Charmed Ones and is able to send Piper to another viod. Paige tries to orb Piper back to her, but fails. Leo then comes out of the fog and recognizes Neena. He hurriedly tells them to orb back Home and he tells them that Neena is a witch but not just any witch. She's the first witch. Powers & Abilities Neena posses the powers of spell casting, potion making, pyrogenism, portal creation and energy beam. UNNATURAL RESOURCES NeenaPotion.jpg|'Potion Making' NeenaKillsWeasel.jpg|'Pyrogenism' Nh.jpg|'Energy Beam' NeenaPortalCreation.png|'Portal Creation' Spells To Share the Source's Power :Ancient evil now destroyed. :Others rise to fill the void. :To build our strength within this hour, :Leave vanquished Source, but share his power. : UNNATURAL RESOURCES NeenaThrone.jpg UNNATURAL RESOURCES NeenaPotion.jpg : : Trivia * She is over 400 years old. * She knew Charlotte Warren. * She gave Charlotte Warren a Triquetra necklace. * She is the first witch. * She used to be good until recently. * On twitter Paul Rudits called her the Maleficent from Sleeping Beauty. Appearances Neena appeared in a total of '''8 '''issues throughout the course of the comic series: ;Season 9 - :To The Warren Born :Charmed Lives :No Rest for the Wicca :Innocents Lost :Mortal Enemies :Unnatural Resources :The Heir Up There :Oh, Henry References Category:Charmed Comics Category:Comic Characters Category:Magical beings Category:Season 9 Category:Charmed Comics Volume 1 Category:Charmed Comics Volume 2 Category:Characters Category:Prior to Season 1 Category:Witches Category:Upper-Level Witches